Truth, dare, disaster
by Juliett Capulet
Summary: The Boys get to together for a sleep over and Kuwabara talks them into playing truth or dare. Who pics truth who pics dare and who gets thrown into a pool... fully clothed! I'll give you a hint... you won't see it coming, but you'll love every second of


Wednesday Morning:

"No way! You can't make me!"

"Yusuke, what could go wrong?" Kurama asked as he pushed against the door to Yusuke's house.

"Trust me Kurama, there's lots of stuff that could go wrong." Yusuke grumbled as he desperately tried to push Kurama's foot out from between the door and the wall.

"Come on Urimeshi!" Kuwabara yelled from behind Kurama. "It could be a lot of fun. Plus, you just got a pool! You can't keep me from that!"

"Kuwabara, the only way your getting anywhere near that pool, is if I died... again." Yusuke heard a swift rush of air, run past him. He didn't need to turn around to know who it was

"Actually, Yusuke, this sound like it may be an enjoyable experience."

"You mean fun, Hiei. Fun is the word." Yusuke turned his head to see the small fire demon sitting comfortably in Yusuke's favorite armchair.

"What an odd word. I don't like it." Hiei muttered before propping his feet up on the coffee table.

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "I had a feeling." By now he had given up on trying to keep the other two out. With a sigh he stepped back from the door and the others happily entered.

This conversation had been going on for the past hour and a half. Yusuke's new pool had just been finished and the guys had nothing to do on Saturday night. The girls were out of town for some spa week the boys (mostly Kurama) had bought them. It was a gift "for putting up with all of us."

Kurama tried again. "Yusuke, it'll just be us!"

"That's why I'm worried." Yusuke sigh sitting down on the coach. He threw a little side glare at Hiei who was still in his chair.

Hiei ignored the glare. "You do realize that these two won't shut up until you say yes, right? Would you please just say yes and spare us both the headache?"

"Alright!" Yusuke screamed. He stood up and walked over to the door. "You guys can come over Saturday! I just don't think I can clear it with mom." And with that he flung the door open as a sign for every one to get the hell out!

The guys stood silent for a moment. Then Kuwabara burst out laughing. Hiei looked at the idiot for a few seconds before murmuring something Yusuke couldn't hear. Kuwabara calmed down a bit and got his breath back.

"We'll see you Saturday, Yusuke." Hiei said. He stood and walked to the door, but right before he exited he turned his head back. "Come on, Kurama. We have things to do." Kurama shrugged.

"Later Yusuke." Kurama smiled before running after the fire demon. Kuwabara and Yusuke just stood by the door in silence for a few minutes.

"Don't you have somewhere to be, Kuwabara?" Yusuke mumbled giving him a small glare.

"Crap! You're right! I'll see you, Urameshi!" He ran out the door.

Yusuke stared after him and said, "Wow, I can't believe that actually worked." He shut the door and walked over to his armchair and collapsed in defeat. "This is going to suck" he said out loud. "I just know it." And with that he fell into a light sleep.

Wednesday Night:

"Of course, honey!"

"What?"

Yusuke's mom smiled at him over her tea. She took a small sip.

"But… Why?" Yusuke was stunned. "You don't even know these guys too well. They could be dangerous criminals or something! You're just going to let them sleep in your house?" Yusuke was beginning to be very concerned with his mother's mental status.

"Yusuke," His mother said placing her cup firmly on the table. She looked at him with seriousness in her eyes, that Yusuke wasn't use to seeing. "You haven't made friends other than Keiko in the past eight years or so. If you finally have people who are good to you, then I'm happy with them."

Yusuke was astonished until she added, "Plus, I'm going out that night so_ I_ don't really have to put up with them, do I?" She laughed and drank some more tea. Yusuke could smell a faint trace of alcohol on her breath. She wasn't drunk, but she had had a drink or two before coming home.

Yusuke smiled and gave his mom a single nod of his head. That was more like it.

Saturday Night:

Kuwabara knocked on the door. When it opened, he saw that Hiei and Kurama were already there. He didn't wait to be invited inside. He crossed the room to where the others were sitting and helped himself to a cup of hot tea.

Yusuke looked at him annoyed. "Come in." he mumbled sarcastically. But then he just sighed and went to join the others.

"So when does the fun start?" Kuwabara yelled. He was grinning his stupid grin that made Hiei roll his eyes. All three of them.

"Well, it was you're idea, genius." Yusuke said. "Why don't you tell us what we're doing?"

"I say we jump in that new pool!" Kuwabara said standing up.

"Try again." Yusuke snapped. Kuwabara's excitement fell as he sat down again.

"Well…Um…Ah…" Kuwabara couldn't think. That had been his whole plan. Minutes of awkward silence past.

"I have an idea." Kurama said breaking the silence. "I learned a game from the kids I used to go to school with. It was called, _Truth or Dare._"

"That's a great idea!" Kuwabara had his stupid grin back on, but now he was giggling too.

"Oh! So you know of it?"

"Know it? I used to play all the time! I was the best." He puffed out his chest. "Next to Paper Rock Scissors it's my best game!"

Yusuke snickered. Maybe this wouldn't suck as much as he thought.

"Alright," Kurama said, placing his tea on the table as Hiei did. It was almost synchronized.

"Who will go first?"

"I will."

Author's note:

Kanagawa: Suspenseful! I love suspense, don't you?

Juliett: No I don't!

Kanagawa: Aw come on it's exciting!

Juliett: It's annoying!

Kanagawa: Oh who asked you?

Juliett: YOU DID!

Kanagawa: Oh yeah…uh…moving on. Who has volunteered to answer the first question?

Juliett: Will it be truth or dare?

Kanagawa: What will happen to the guys as the dares become intense?

Juliett: And the truths become personal?

Kanagawa: Why are we asking you all of this?

Juliett: I have no idea!

Both: Find out in the next chapter! Please review!

Kanagawa & Juliett Capulet


End file.
